Surprise!
by cleotheo
Summary: To celebrate Hermione's birthday her friends decide to throw her a surprise party. When the guest of honour arrives however she's not alone and more people than Hermione end up getting a surprise. Fluffy one-shot.


**Friday 5****th**** September.**

The Black Cat was the trendiest bar in Wizarding London and was extremely popular with the younger members of society. The pub was the favourite hang-out of Ginny Weasley and for once she had managed to persuade her best friend, Hermione Granger to join her for a drink.

The two women were currently sitting in a booth as Hermione had complained about the attention when they were sitting at the bar. With Hermione's status as a war hero and Ginny being a professional Quidditch Player they had been inundated by men trying their luck with them. Even the presence of Ginny's engagement ring and her high profile romance with Harry Potter failed to dissuade the wizards from approaching them. When Hermione had pointed this fact out to Ginny the redhead had laughed and told her that she was the main attraction, she was after all gorgeous, successful and single.

Ginny's comment had gotten Hermione thinking, while she agreed she was successful she didn't necessarily agree she was gorgeous, although she was very aware that beauty was in the eye of the beholder and she wasn't about to complain if people thought she was attractive. What Hermione was thinking hardest about was Ginny's comment that she was single, something even she wasn't sure of herself. Unbeknown to her friends Hermione was involved with a wizard at work, a fellow lawyer for the Ministry.

The first time anything had happened between Hermione and her colleague it had stemmed from an argument that had gotten a bit heated. One minute they had been arguing over a case they were working on together, the next they had been ripping each other's clothes off and shagging furiously in the conference room. Things continued in a similar vein for several weeks but gradually they began to meet up outside of work and for the last couple of months they had actually been spending time together that didn't involve falling into bed.

Initially they had kept quiet about their fling because they didn't want to be the subject of gossip at work and in the early days their connection was purely sexual. Hermione hadn't wanted to tell her friends earlier because it really wasn't any of their business who she was sleeping with. It was only recently that she had wondered if the time was right to tell them she was involved with someone.

The main problem she had however was deciding what to tell them, she and her colleague had never actually discussed their relationship and what they meant to each other. Hermione had debated telling her friends the truth, that she had no idea where the relationship was heading, she was just enjoying the best sex of her life. Hermione had eventually decided that explaining her relationship like that was too blunt, especially where her friend, Ron Weasley was concerned. Hermione and Ron had had a yearlong relationship after the war and they were still good friends, she had no intention of hurting him by bragging about her new lover's prowess both in the bedroom and out of it.

Hermione was still lost in thoughts about her lover when she thought she heard Ginny mention her birthday.

"Sorry, what was that?" Hermione asked, focusing on her friend.

"I was saying it's your birthday in a few weeks. What do you want to do?" Ginny repeated what she had just said to her distracted friend.

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. Normally for birthdays Ginny organised a meal or drinks for their circle of friends, she was the only one who always knew what was going on in people's love lives so Hermione always left the organising to her.

"Well there's drinks, or a nice meal." Ginny began excitedly running over the possibilities. "Or even a small party."

Hermione however hadn't heard a word of what Ginny was saying as just before the redhead had begun speaking the doors to the pub had opened and Hermione had spotted Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini entering the bar. While Blaise had walked straight to the bar Draco had paused to look around the room, when he caught Hermione's eye he had smirked and winked at her before joining his friend.

As Hermione watched the blond across the room she was reminded of the other reason she had yet to tell her friends about her new relationship, the man in question was none other than Draco Malfoy. While the war had been over for five years and Draco was a changed man he still didn't really get on with Harry and Ron. Both of her friends were Auror's and there had been more than one disagreement in the few times they had to deal with Draco. Hermione was very unsure how her friends would take the news she was sleeping with the former Slytherin, not that she was planning on letting their opinions affect her actions.

As Ginny was talking Hermione continued to watch Draco, every so often he would look over at her and throw her a look that had her wanting to drag him out of the bar and take him home to bed. For nearly fifteen minutes Hermione watched Draco as she was vaguely aware of Ginny nattering on next to her.

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked. "Which option do you prefer?"

Hermione focused on her friend, who seemingly hadn't even noticed how distracted she had been. Hermione knew Ginny had been talking about her birthday celebrations but she had no idea what the options were.

"You know what, Gin, I'm going to leave it all in your hands." Hermione smiled, finding a way to please Ginny and not have to admit she hadn't been paying attention. "You organise everything and surprise me."

"Okay." Ginny grinned, wondering which option to go to. "I will and I promise I'll give you a night to remember."

"I'm sure you will." Hermione muttered, her eyes travelling back to the blond at the bar, wondering if he would give her a night to remember when they undoubtedly went home together later on.

* * *

**Friday 12****th**** September.**

"It's your birthday next week."

Hermione turned her head to look at Draco, wondering why he was stating the obvious. The couple were currently lying in Draco's large bed recovering from their second round of sex. The first round had occurred at the office and Hermione knew that before the night was out they would have a bit more fun, they just needed the odd hour or so in the middle to regain their strength.

"Do you have plans with your friends?" He asked, moving so he was sitting up against the headboard.

"Ginny mentioned organising something last week, but I've heard nothing since." Hermione shrugged. "We'll probably go out for a meal or something."

"So you have no plans for your actual birthday?"

"Nope." Hermione shook her head. "Why?"

"Just checking." Draco smiled at Hermione. "I wouldn't want to have to get you to cancel so you can spend the night with me."

"Why would I spend the night with you?" Hermione teased.

"Because I'm handsome and sexy." Draco grinned at Hermione before grabbing her and pinning her to the bed, his naked body hovering over hers. "And I'll definitely make it worth your while."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Hermione couldn't help the hopeful tone that had entered her voice. She knew she was rapidly falling in love with Draco and she was just waiting for some sign he felt the same about her.

"Maybe. Are you agreeing?"

"I don't know." Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Make me say yes." She whispered against his lips.

Draco smirked into the kiss as his right hand ran down Hermione's body before moving to cup her breast. Draco's fingers began playing with Hermione's nipples as he tangled his left hand in her hair and began trailing kisses down her neck. Hermione arched up into Draco's touch, her nails digging into his shoulder as she pulled him closer.

"Are you going to say yes, yet?" Draco asked after a few minutes of teasing Hermione's breasts.

"Not yet." Hermione panted. "I need more persuading."

Draco lifted his head from Hermione's neck and smirked down at the witch underneath him. Watching Hermione intently he slowly began trailing his hand down her body, drawing patterns over her firm stomach as his hand dipped lower. By the time his hand finally arrived in between Hermione's legs the witch was breathing heavily and her brown eyes were dark with lust.

"How about now?" Draco asked, his finger's brushing softly over Hermione's clitoris.

Hermione bucked her hips, trying to create more friction as she let out a whimper of annoyance. She was beginning to regret her challenge as Draco liked nothing better than to tease her until she was begging him to touch her properly.

"Not quite yet." She finally managed to gasp out as Draco's fingers momentarily sped up their actions.

"Stubborn little witch." Draco said as he dipped his head and kissed Hermione deeply.

As he began kissing Hermione he plunged two fingers into her wet heat, causing Hermione to moan loudly into the kiss. Draco set a slow and steady rhythm with his hand, causing just enough friction to create pleasure for Hermione but never enough to push her over the edge. Hermione tried getting Draco to give her the final push into oblivion but he continued to tease her, thoroughly enjoying the quivering mess he was reducing her to.

After a few minutes of teasing Draco removed his hand, causing Hermione to whimper in disappointment. Smirking down at Hermione, Draco lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his waist, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Just say yes." He told Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. "Yes."

Draco smiled back at Hermione, leaning down to kiss her as he finally entered her. The couple both moaned at the feeling as their third session of lovemaking got underway.

* * *

**Friday 19****th**** September.**

Ginny looked around Hermione's flat, smiling at the sight before her. The flat was decorated for a party and there was plenty of food and drink in the kitchen. For a few days after her conversation with Hermione, Ginny had debated on the best way to celebrate Hermione's birthday. Eventually she decided to take Hermione's words of surprise me to heart and throw her a small surprise party.

Ginny had spent the whole day planning the party and making sure everyone knew what they were doing. Ginny knew roughly what time Hermione finished work and she had arranged for everyone to be at her flat an hour before she left the Ministry. Ginny had also left a new outfit on Hermione's bed for her to change into when she arrived home, it was her birthday present to her friend.

Satisfied everything was set up Ginny briefly flooed home so she could get ready for the party herself. An hour later a fully dressed up Ginny was back in Hermione's flat, greeting the first guests. Ginny had made sure to keep the guest list to a minimum, only inviting her family and a few of their friends.

"Are you sure about throwing a surprise party, Gin?" Fred asked as he and his twin brother, George, arrived.

"Yes." Ginny tutted. All week Harry had been questioning her decision and she was getting fed up of defending her decision. "Hermione said to surprise her, so I'm surprising her."

"I don't think this was what she would have had in mind." George laughed as the twins entered the front room.

Ginny briefly pondered her brothers words, wondering if she was making a mistake. As quick as the doubts came Ginny shrugged them off as more people arrived and piled into the front room. Finally the only people not at the party, apart from Hermione herself, were Harry and Ron.

Five minutes later Harry and Ron walked through the front door. Ginny was relieved to see that her fiancé and brother had gone home to change, she was worried that they wouldn't have time after work but it seemed they had managed fine.

"Do you know what time Hermione finishes work?" Ginny asked. While she had a rough idea of what time to expect Ginny she had still asked the two Auror's to try and get a better time frame for her.

"Her last meeting was scheduled for five." Ron said. "Belinda, Hermione's secretary, leaves then but she reckons the meeting will take an hour at the most."

"Or it could be significantly less." Harry added. "The meetings with Malfoy and we all know if those two get arguing they could end up cancelling the meeting."

"So really we should all get into position now." Ginny turned to the room of guests and started ushering them into hiding places.

Several people were crouched behind furniture, a couple were hidden behind the curtains and other just sat in the corners of the room. The only people not hidden away was Molly and Arthur, they remained sitting on the small love seat in the corner of the room. Once everyone was in position Harry switched off the lights and took his position by the light switch, it was his job to turn on the lights at the right time.

As they settled down to wait for Hermione several whispered conversations could be heard around the room, although everyone was on high alert for when Hermione returned home.

**...**

"You're not ready." Draco paused in disappointment when he entered Hermione's office to find her sitting behind her desk still working.

Draco had deliberately booked Hermione's last appointment of the day and told her to use the time to go home and get ready. He himself had slipped home and spent nearly an hour preparing for the date.

"Sorry, this was important." Hermione signed her name on the bottom of the page and looked up from her work.

Hermione smiled when she saw Draco, while he always looked good he had clearly made a special effort that night. His platinum blond hair was mussed perfectly and the grey, silk shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned just enough for Hermione to get a glimpse of his toned chest.

"I've got my clothes with me, if you give me ten minutes I'll meet you in your office." Hermione stood up and walked around her desk to where her outfit was hanging on the back of the door.

"Or I could stay and help." Draco suggested with a cheeky smile.

"I don't think so." Hermione laughed as she shook her head. "I'm supposed to be getting ready and I don't think you'd do very well at helping me put clothes on."

"I would leave that bit to you." Draco said, moving closer to Hermione and wrapping her in his arms. "But before you put on new clothes you have to take these ones off, I could help you with that."

As he was talking Draco had started to unbutton her blouse and as tempted as Hermione was to let him continue she knew that if she did they would only end up having sex in her office. Hermione wasn't exactly opposed to sex in her office, they had done it plenty of times before, but she had been looking forward to the date all week and she wanted it to be perfect and that meant no sex until the end of the night.

"I'll be quicker on my own." Hermione said, stepping back from Draco's embrace. Her blouse was now fully open and she knew that if she didn't get Draco out of her office as soon as possible he wouldn't be able to control himself. "Go, I'll be there as soon as possible."

Draco looked as though he was going to argue but he eventually nodded. "Don't be long."

Draco gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek before he left her office and went to wait in his own. Like Hermione he wanted the date to be perfect as he was finally going to admit how he really felt about the beautiful brunette witch.

Once Draco had left her alone Hermione removed her blouse and stepped out of her skirt. From her bag she then grabbed her fresh set of lingerie, very skimpy and very Slytherin green. Slipping them on she reached for the garment bag and removed her dress. The dress was a strapless, figure hugging emerald green dress with a slit that ran up the right side, practically reaching her hip. The dress was way more sexy and daring than her normal style but since getting involved with Draco, Hermione was a lot more confident in her body and looks. Having a sexy, gorgeous man constantly telling her how beautiful and sexy she was had done wonders for Hermione's self-esteem.

Once she was in the dress Hermione reached under her desk and pulled out a pair of strappy silver shoes. She then reached back into her bag for a bit of jewellery before magically fixing her hair and make-up. Once she was fully dressed Hermione transferred everything she would need to a small silver clutch bag and locked her work clothes and anything else she wasn't taking with her in her desk.

Hermione then left her office and walked the few steps to Draco's, a little way down the corridor. Draco's door was open so Hermione walked straight in, finding the blond pacing the floor in front of his desk.

"I'm ready." Hermione said, making her presence known. "Sorry I took so long."

Draco's reply froze on his lips as he lifted his head and saw Hermione. She looked absolutely stunning, he especially approved of the colour choice, and it was taking all his willpower not to drag her further into the room and have his way with her right there and then.

"You look amazing." Draco finally found his voice as he walked over to Hermione. "Happy birthday, Hermione."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled up at Draco.

Draco dropped a quick kiss on Hermione's lips before he held out his arm for her. Earlier that day he had arranged for the anti-apparition charms in his office to be temporarily disabled, enabling him to apparate Hermione to their chosen destination. Hermione grabbed onto Draco and shut her eyes as the familiar tug of apparition took over her body.

When Hermione opened her eyes again she found herself standing on a balcony that overlooked the sea. There was a table in the middle of the balcony set for dinner and the room behind them looked to be a bedroom.

"This is lovely. Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Italy. Blaise let me borrow the place for a few hours." Draco explained. "Although I did have to promise him we wouldn't have sex in his bed."

"You told him you were bringing me?" Hermione asked, wondering if Draco had already mentioned her to his friends.

"I told him I was bringing someone special." Draco smiled. "Shall we sit?" He asked, pulling out a chair for Hermione.

Hermione settled into the chair and Draco had no sooner sat down than a house elf appeared, asking if they wanted a drink. At Hermione's disapproving look Draco quickly explained that the elves that worked for Blaise were free elves and received a fair wage. After questioning the elf herself, making sure he was indeed free, Hermione relaxed and the evening begun.

**...**

"I think it's time we called it a night." Molly Weasley sighed. "It's after eight and Hermione still isn't home. Clearly she had other plans."

"Please stay a bit longer." Ginny pleaded.

Ginny had actually being thinking the same thing for a while now but her stubborn nature wouldn't let her give up so easily. The party was already down to the Weasley's, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ron's on-off girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Over the course of the long wait people had gradually called it a night and left, leaving their presents and cards for when the birthday girl finally did show.

"Fine, we'll stay another half hour." Molly told her daughter. "But if there's still no sign of her, we'll be going home."

"Okay." Ginny said, admitting defeat and deciding that if Hermione didn't show soon that they would all go home.

"Where do you think she is?" Harry whispered to Ginny, once she had finished speaking with her mother.

"I have no idea." Ginny muttered. "If I thought she was going to go missing I would have arranged to meet her somewhere and brought her back here myself."

"She didn't mention going anywhere at lunchtime." Ron whispered, joining in the conversation. Ron was sitting beside Ginny, only a few feet away from Harry.

Ron and Harry had both had lunch with Hermione, where they had given Hermione her birthday gifts. While the trio had spoken about several different topics Hermione had never once mentioned having plans for her birthday that didn't include them.

"I hope she comes home soon." Ginny sighed. "I swear, this is the last time I'm throwing a surprise party."

Lapsing into silence the trio once again settled back to wait for Hermione, hoping she would put in an appearance sooner rather than later.

**...**

Dinner at Blaise's Villa in Italy was spectacular and Hermione had loved spending time with Draco just talking. Over the course of the meal she felt she had gotten to know him much better than throughout the course of their relationship. The only disappointing thing was that he had never once mentioned why he had suddenly turned all romantic on her, she wasn't sure if it was purely because of her birthday or if he wanted more from their relationship.

After the dessert was finished the house elf, who Hermione had found out was called Hank, cleared the rest of the table before producing an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. After wishing Hermione a happy birthday the elf said goodnight and disappeared for the evening.

"This is for you." Draco pulled a box from his pocket and slid it across the table to Hermione. "Happy Birthday."

Hermione thanked Draco as she opened the box, gasping as she laid eyes on the exquisite silver and jade bracelet that ley nestled in the box. "It's gorgeous." Hermione exclaimed, carefully picking the bracelet up and examining it.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked sounding nervous despite Hermione's gushing reaction. It had taken him a long time to pick something that was elegant and would hopefully suit Hermione.

"I love it." Hermione said. "It's too much though, it must have cost you a fortune."

"We both know I can afford it." Draco chuckled as he moved his seat so he was sitting next to Hermione. "And it could have cost ten times more than what it did and still being worth every galleon I spent. You're worth every galleon I spent and a lot more."

"Are you sure it's not a bit much for whatever it is we are?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's not too much." Draco replied, taking the bracelet from Hermione's hand and fastening it on her wrist. "I think it's perfect for someone to buy for their girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Hermione's eyes widened at Draco's words. It was the first time they had even come close to discussing what they meant to each other and she was suddenly nervous.

"Yes, girlfriend. I mean if that's what you want." Draco was suddenly flustered as it occurred to him that for Hermione they might just have being having a meaningless fling. "I know we've never really discussed anything but I want more than a quick fling."

"So do I." Hermione smiled. "I really like you and I want a normal relationship with you. I don't want to hide and sneak around anymore."

"I suppose this means I'll have to be nice to Potter and Weasley." Draco said.

"Yes, it does." Hermione laughed. "Don't worry though, I'll make sure they're nice to you as well."

"You do know we'll never all be friends." Draco warned, not wanting Hermione to think that he would immediately become all pally with her friends. "I can promise to make an effort with them but I doubt we'll ever be able to do more than tolerate each other."

"As long as you're not hexing each other then I'm happy." Hermione shrugged. She knew it wasn't going to be easy between Draco and her friends but all she wanted was for them to make an effort to get along for her sake.

"So when are we going to tell people about us?" Draco asked.

"How about Monday?" Hermione suggested. "All I want to do now is go home and spend the weekend in bed with you."

Draco grinned and leant in to give Hermione a passionate kiss. "I like that idea. My place or yours?" He asked, breaking away slightly.

"You choose." Hermione replied, leaning back into Draco and planting several kisses on his neck and jawline.

"Yours, it's more welcoming." Draco decided. While his own flat was an expensive penthouse that had been professionally decorated it lacked the warmth and charm of Hermione's small flat.

"Let's go then." Hermione murmured. "My bed is waiting."

Draco grinned before standing up and pulling Hermione with him. Pulling her into his arms he then apparated them into the hallway outside her flat where they kissed for several minutes before Hermione managed to breakaway long enough to unlock the door. Once the door was open they tumbled inside, locked in an embrace.

**...**

"Ssh, I think she's coming." Ginny whispered when she heard the sound of keys in the door.

Everyone fell silent as they waited for Hermione to enter the flat. When she did enter however it was extremely obvious from the sounds that she wasn't alone. Harry, whose hand was poised over the light switch, debated over what to do for the best. He knew Hermione would be totally mortified to be caught with a man but he also knew that it would be bad if she turned on the light and discovered a pile of people hiding in her flat.

"Bedroom?" Hermione asked breathlessly before moaning loudly.

At Hermione's suggestion Harry breathed a sigh of relief. All they had to do was wait for Hermione and her companion to disappear into the bedroom then everyone could leave quietly and Hermione need never know that they had been there.

"No." Harry almost groaned when the man Hermione was with vetoed the idea of moving rooms. "I need to be inside you now."

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head at the man's words, however the sound of a zipper opening brought him to his senses. Knowing if they didn't make their presence known immediately everyone would be subjected to the sound of Hermione's having sex he slapped his hand over the light switch, turning on all the lights.

What Harry saw almost made him turn the light back off. Hermione was backed up against the wall nearest the door by Draco Malfoy, both of them looking extremely dishevelled. Hermione's dress was pulled down revealing her breasts while Hermione's hand was in Malfoy's trousers. Harry looked away, trying not to think about what Hermione's hand was holding or the small pile of green lace that was clearly Hermione's underwear lying by her foot.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione cried, quickly adjusting her dress.

"Surprise." Ginny called weakly. She was totally embarrassed by what had happened, but she couldn't help but be curious as to what Hermione was doing with Malfoy.

Turning his head back towards Hermione, Harry noticed that Malfoy had also straightened his clothing, although he was standing slightly behind Hermione. Looking round the rest of the room he found that almost everyone had red faces, poor Arthur even had in head in his hands as he tried to recover.

"What is this?" Hermione asked. She was mortified that everyone had found out about her and Draco in such a way and she was trying her hardest not to dwell on the fact she had just flashed the entire Weasley family.

"It's your birthday party." Ginny explained. "You said to surprise you, so I did."

"I think we the ones who got the surprise." George muttered to Fred who nodded along with his brother.

"Not that it was all bad." Fred whispered back to George. "The view was quite impressive."

Hermione glared at the twins, who both grinned at her, before turning her attention back to Ginny. Ginny had been in charge of organising the celebration so it would seem she was responsible for the predicament they found themselves in now.

"I meant surprise me by deciding between drinks or a meal, we never discussed a party." Hermione argued.

"Yes, we did." Ginny retorted. "That night in the pub I mentioned the possibility of a small party and you never objected."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue some more but then she suddenly remembered that night. She had been so distracted by Draco's presence that she hadn't heard a word Ginny had said, for all she knew she could have mentioned a party several times over the course of the conversation.

"I guess I was a bit distracted that night." Hermione finally admitted.

"See, so it wasn't my fault." Ginny smiled triumphantly. "If you had been paying attention you would have known that a party was an option."

"I still wouldn't have guessed on a surprise one, though." Hermione muttered. "How long have you lot been here anyway?" Hermione was suddenly curious as to how long they had actually waited for her to show up considering they were probably expecting her to come straight home from work.

"Too long." Molly said as her and Arthur got up. "I think Arthur and I should go now. Our present is in the dining room. Happy Birthday, Hermione."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at Molly. "I'm so sorry for what you saw." She added as she spotted that Arthur still couldn't look her in the eye, he was hovering behind his wife with his head bowed.

"It wasn't your fault, you weren't to know." Molly brushed off the incident as she gave Hermione a peck on the cheek.

Arthur managed a quick goodbye before Molly ushered him out of the flat. Once the elder Weasley's had gone everyone else decided they should go, apart from Harry, Ron and Ginny. Lavender had tried to stay, she was eager to find out the gossip, but Ron had insisted she go home and he would go and see her when they were finished.

"This wasn't the way this was supposed to go." Hermione said, once the flat was practically empty.

To be honest Hermione was surprised that no-one had already commented on Draco's presence, maybe the shock had rendered her friends speechless. Since the lights had come on Harry and Ron had both been looking at her and Draco in surprise but neither of her friends had yet to speak. From his position by the lights Hermione suspected that Harry had seen more of Draco than everyone else, possibly explaining the slightly queasy look on his face. Ron however just looked shell shocked, and he seemed to be struggling with what he was seeing. Ginny was the only one of her friends that had kept some semblance of control and actually didn't seem all that surprised to see Draco with her.

"You're telling me. I think it's the last time I throw a surprise party." Ginny laughed, before turning more serious. "So, how long has this being going on?" She asked, gesturing to Hermione and Draco.

"A while." Hermione admitted. "Although it was only tonight that we made things official."

"Official? What does that mean?" Ron asked, finding his voice.

"It means that Draco and I are together." Hermione said. Reaching behind her she grabbed hold of Draco's hand and pulled him so he was standing next to her. "I really like him and I'm not going to stop seeing him, so I hope you guys can be happy for me."

"I suppose." Ron shrugged. Despite the fact he and Hermione had been over for years she was still one of his best friends and he cared deeply for her, personally he thought she could do better than Malfoy but if she was happy then he would support her.

"Are you serious?" Harry suddenly asked.

At first Hermione though Harry was talking to her then she realised he was glaring at Draco.

"Yes, I'm serious." Draco replied. "I really care about Hermione and I won't do anything to hurt her."

"I guess that's all we can ask for." Harry said. "But I want you to know this, Malfoy, if you do ever hurt her you'll regret it."

"Fine." Draco nodded. "If I do hurt her, I'm sure I'll deserve whatever you would do to me."

"Just you remember that." Harry warned.

"I think it's time we left." Ginny announced. So far Harry and Ron had been quite well behaved regarding Malfoy's presence but she didn't fancy pushing it by staying any longer. "Maybe we could all have a drink tomorrow afternoon and talk properly."

"That sounds good." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Good, I'll owl you in the morning." Ginny smiled before giving Hermione a hug. As she was hugging her friend she moved her head so she could whisper in her ear. "We'll also have to meet up just the two of us, I want all the details about Malfoy."

Pulling back Hermione smiled at Ginny and nodded subtly, she was actually looking forward to having someone she could tell everything to. For years Hermione had listened to Ginny talk about Harry and their relationship and it would be nice to do the same now she had someone in her life.

Once Ginny and Hermione had separated Harry and Ron stepped forward. The boys took it in turns to give her a hug and wish her Happy Birthday, although neither mentioned her new relationship. With final promises of meeting the following day Ginny, Harry and Ron left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"I didn't expect to meet your friends quite like that." Draco commented as the pair made their way over to the sofa and sat down.

Hermione chuckled softly, before she leant her head to rest on Draco's shoulder. "At least everyone didn't get a good look at you. I can't believe I flashed the Weasley's."

"It could have been worse." Draco said.

"How?" Hermione looked up at Draco.

"Well you could be lacking in that area, which you're not." Draco grinned cheekily at Hermione. "At least they got to see a nice pair of..."

"That's enough." Hermione cried, slapping her hand over Draco's mouth. "I never again want to mention the fact that so many people have now seen me topless."

Draco readily agreed as he pulled Hermione onto his lap and connected their lips. Within minutes their earlier passion had reignited and Hermione's dress was pulled down while her hand was back inside Draco's trousers.

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom this time." Draco gasped, momentarily tearing his mouth away from Hermione's.

"Why? It's not like my friends will be coming back." Hermione laughed.

"Don't care." Draco said, scrambling to his feet with Hermione still wrapped around him. "I don't trust your friends and I'm not stopping again."

Draco carried Hermione to the bedroom where the couple collapsed onto the bed, not leaving it again until the following morning when Ginny's owl interrupted them by pecking furiously on the window.

When Draco had grumbled about her friends bad timing Hermione had laughed, telling him to get used to it. The previous night may have been the first time her friends had caught them in a compromising position, but between Harry, Ron and Ginny's habit of popping in unannounced and the fact she and Draco struggled to last more than ten minutes without ripping each other's clothes off, she doubted it would be the last time.

**The End.**


End file.
